Once Upon Forever
by Gatomon1
Summary: What would it be like to live forever? A normal question that many people ask their selves. But now the Digidestined know...they now know what it's like to live forever. To never die. To never age. But will they be able to survive the wrath of other
1. Once Upon Forever part 1

~*Once upon Forever*~

~*Mimi's point of view*~

Looking back over the past little while, I just can't believe that this has all happened in a few days…it's seems more like years. I'm still, in a way, deep in shock, as over and over again I relive the horrors of the past few days. The outlawing of my friends and I…how everyone is now afraid of us…and how we must now hide from the dangers…the dangers of other's fear. Fear can cause people to do so many things…things like killing people…torturing people…and I know that there are several people who would kill or torture my friends and I if they ever got the chance…torture us, because they are afraid of us.

I can't believe I'm acting so serious…me…I'm usually teasing…not serious. But this is a serious matter. Our lives are shattered. Because of it, we must hide in seclusion…fearing to stay…but fearing to leave.

I can feel myself shuddering, even though my boyfriend moves to drape his arm around me. At least he's here, with me. At least we're all together. In spite of all that has happened, as I look from face to face, I feel a deep thankfulness. Thankfulness that we are all still together…all still alive. But then…of course we're alive.

I guess I should start from the beginning. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

~*Mimi's point of view*~

It all started the summer that I turned eleven. No one noticed until we were supposedly almost seventeen…but it still started when I was eleven. We had been batteling to save the Digital world, at the time, of course. We even managed to defeat Apocalymon. But in destroying him, we unleashed an unknown…I guess you could say…virus…upon us all. All eight of us. 

What was that curse…that virus…you say? That we would live forever. That, upon reaching the age of sixteen, or however old we were 5 years later, we would never age further. You think it's cool to live forever? Try watching your parents die. Try watching someone who was born fifty years after you die at the age of one hundred and one.

Okay. So that hasn't exactly happened to us yet…but it will. Because we will live forever.

I can feel myself shuddering even more, despite the fact that we are all huddled together, trying to retain warmth. And I feel my mind slipping back over what seems forever.

~*Flashback*~

"Hey, Mimi? I've been meaning to speak to you…"

I couldn't help but hear the apprehension in Sarah's voice. Looking up, I met her eyes with mine. She looked away, staring at the ground, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

~*Author's Note: Just incase your wondering, Sarah is Mimi's younger sister. *~

"Yeah?" I replied. Her uneasiness was beginning to run off on me, as a feeling of worry swept through me.

"Well…have you heard those rumors?" Sarah finally got the courage to ask.

This struck me as strange. Usually Sarah just blurted out what she was thinking. This must be serious. And what rumors? I shook my head. No.

Sarah looked up to meet my questioning eyes. "They say that…that there's a group…of eight, I think. Of eight teenagers that can never die. That can never age."

My head snapped around. No. I hadn't heard anything like that. The worry inside of me intensified, and I felt a strange twisting of my stomach. I knew…somehow…what was coming next.

"Mimi. You're past past seventeen. But you still look like sixteen. I mean…you haven't aged at all…you haven't gained any hight…for God's sake, your hair hasn't grown a millimeter, and I know for a fact that it isn't because you've had it cut."

I was filled with incredulty. She thought that _I_ was part of that group of eight? Part of a group of eight that could never die? Never age?

"Mimi. I know you're one of them. I know. I don't know how, but I do…"

I tried to speak as Sarah paused, but my mouth felt dry. I kew that I was, too. Even though I didn't know how. I had to get to the others…

Sarah continued. "…Mimi…you may not have heard anything about any of this, but people fear you. They're _afraid_ of you. You and your seven friends." Sarah's eyes seemed to pick up on where she left off. Mimi could clearly read the rest of what she had to say, there…right there, in her eyes. There was no need for Sarah to voice her thoughts into words, because Mimi knew them, and was filled with dread.

"Mimi…you know as well as I do…that what people fear…they try to destroy. You may not be able to die, but that doesn't mean that your not invisible to the powers of pain. They'll try, Mimi. They may not succeed, but they'll try. They'll try to _destroy_ you."

I still couldn't speak. What was she saying? What exactly did she mean? Was my beloved younger sister turning on me? Was she going to try to kill me herself?

But that wasn't what Sarah had in mind. "Run, Mimi. Take your friends and run."

Not what she had in mind at all. My sister meant to protect me. My throat constricted as I thought of what might happen to her if she was found guilty of helping me. I couldn't let anything happen to her…

"I said _run,_ Mimi! Get out of here! Don't let them catch you! I'll be okay…no one will ever know that I helped you, okay?" As usual, Sarah seemed almost able to read my mind.

I knew that what she said was right. So, not without pain, I slowly turned, taking a hesitant step towards the door. My steps became quicker, and quicker, until I was running. I soon reached the front door of my house, looking back at my sister one last time. It would be the last time I ever saw her. And I would never see my parents again. I kew this for a fact. 

So I memorized what I had already memorized…every detail of the room that I stood in. The room that I would never stand in again.

"Go, Mimi." She whispered again.

I nodded, fleeing through the door, my hand clutching at the locket that I wore around my neck. The one that was in the shape of the crest of Sincerity. The one that my family had purchased for my sixteenth birthday.

And I heard her whisper one last thing, just before I disappeared from ear shot.

"Goodbye, Mimi. Be careful. Remember me."

I dashed at the tears that poured down my face. I had to go back! If they found out that she had helped me, then they would kill her! Sarah, unlike me, was vulnerable. Vulnerable, to death. But my feet kept carrying me on. And on, and on, and on. But that didn't stop the tears.

"Mimi!" I heard my name called. Turning, I saw Matt. Without a thought, I ran towards him.

"Matt! What's happening? We have to get to safety!" 

"I know, Mimi." He opened his arms, and I walked into them.

"What's happening?" I whispered. "And what's going to happen to us?

~*End of flashback*~

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

~*TK's point of view*~

As we sat there, in muteness, I heard the soft pitter patter of raindrops start. It wasn't long until the small droplets of water began running down my face.

"Wonderful. Just what we need. We're all going to catch cold," Joe complained, breaking the stillness. "We're all going to cath our death of cold."

He just received dull glances in his direction.

"Death," I repeated with a shrug of my shoulders. "Who cares about death? We've only got forever until we die. Literally."

"Yeah. I mean…who cares if we're all alone? We've only got to live with it forever," came Tai's sarcastic reply. He stood up, stamping one foot against the ground. "I mean…exactly what I just said!" the anger was evident in his voice.

"Tai," Sora began softly; soothingly. "Calm down." 

With that, Tai sank onto the ground.

Shaking my head, I huddled closer to Kari, trying to keep warm. I slowly rolled my eyes, causing a ghost of a smile to appear on her face. The smile couldn't hide her fear though. No one could hide their fear. It hung around us all, like a dark rain cloud.

Fear could very well be with us forever.

~*Flashback*~ 

With a sigh of satifaction, I leaned back against the sofa, raising my can of coke up to my lips. With my other hand, I groped around for the remote control, finally finding it.

With a careless attitude, I began to flick through the channels. A moment later, I was hastily going back through the channels. I had seen something…heard something. I knew that somehow, it was important.

Finally finding the right channel, I intently foccused my eyes on the television screen. What I saw next would change my life forever.

"…And it is said that these eight undying teens live in Odaiba at the moment…" the news reporter announced. A picture flashed across the screen. It wasn't a very good picture…or very clear, for that matter, but it made my blood run cold.

Because I was staring at a picture of me. Of me and Kari. And Matt…and Tai…Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Joe. It was us.

"…Somehow, these teens have received the power to live forever. No one knows how. And so, in conclusion, they must be destroyed. To live forever? It cannot be natural. People fear what they do not understand. And these…these _creatures_ are not understandable."

With that, I jumped to my feet. "What the hell?" I demanded, silently thanking my lucky stars that Matt wasn't around to hear me swear.

"Please…no…" I hear myself whisper. "This can't be happening…I knew that something weird was going on…but not this!"

I reached one hand up to my head, trying to get rid of the image of my friends and I. The one that had been shown on TV. 

With that, my head snapped up, my hands flying out to support myself, to keep myself from falling. "No. The picture…people will be all over the place, trying to find us! I've got to get out of here…get the others…get Kari!"

Whirling around, I ran from my house, not taking one look back, dashing as fast as I could towards Kari's house. I couldn't let her get hurt…

"Kari! Kari, it's me! Kari, let me in!" I shouted, imaptiently pounding my hands on the door in front of me.

The door swung open, and a pair of frightened eyes peered out at me. "TK!" Kari's familiar voice greeted me, and I felt waves of releif wash through me. 

The door opened wider, revealing her pale face. I could see the fright written on it. Without a backwards glance, I stepped inside. I saw Tai standing behind his younger sister, ready to attack any one.

"TK," he greeted me.

"Did you guys see…that news report…" I was out of breath from running so hard.

"Yeah! We have to get to the others. We were just about to leave," Kari said, her soothing voice calming me down somewhat. 

"They're after us…" I continued, trying not to babble. I grabbed Kari's hand. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"TK, calm down!" Kari's voice was sharp. "We'll get out of here! But we have to get the others first! They're a part of this, too!"

I nodded dumbly. Yes. The others. We had to make sure that they were safe, too.

As Kari and I watched, Tai reached for the phone. He was on the phone for nearly ten minutes, talking softly, hanging up, and dialing another number, until, finally, he lay the phone back down into the receiver.

Tai turned towards us. "Mimi's with Matt at your father's place, TK, Sora's at home, locked into a closet, so that no one will find her, Joe's working at the hospital, and Izzy's no where to be found," he reported. There was a grim look on his face that I had never seen before. "We are in serious trouble. We have to get to the others. We'll get Sora over to Mimi and Matt, then I'll head over to the hospital. Joe's probably heard some stuff about this by now, so maybe he's safe. And as for Izzy…we have to find him."

I looked at Kari. She was shaking. But then, I realized, that I was too. And so was Tai. We didn't know what to do. What if we got caught? What if someone found Matt and Mimi, and they couldn't escape? What if they found Sora in her hiding place? What if Joe had been captured at the hospital? Or what if he had been captured on his way to safety? And what about Izzy? Tai hadn't been able to reach him.

We all had to stick together. We were stronger when we were together. But right now, we were all seperated, one of us here, two of us there…we were scattered through out the city of Odaiba.

"TK's right. We have to get going. Before we can be captured," Tai announced, taking control. "We obviously can't die, which is an asset. But that doesn't mean that we can't be caputred and tortured forever."

I shuddered at this thought, and I could feel Kari tremble, as well. I reached for her hand again, and gave it a gentle, but reassuring squeeze.

And then, the sound of a fist banging against the door broke through their thoughts, and someone slammed their body against the door that Tai had dead bolted.

"Open the door or we'll blast it down, you stupid creatures! You can't hide from us forever! We know what you are!" a malicious voice shouted.

I raised frightened eyes to those of Tai, then to Kari. And we all froze, unable to move, as the door began to strain and creak on it's hinges.

To be continued…

So. Will Tai, TK, and Kari be caputred? Has Joe already been captured? Will Mimi, Matt, and Sora all be found? And what about Izzy, whom no one has heard anything from? Will the Digidestined survive the wrath of fear? 

So…what did you think? I'm currently working on the second part to this! Please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


	2. Once Upon Forever part 2

Okay, first I'm gonna answer a couple of questions that I came across in the reviews.

  1. No, the new Digidestined aren't in here. I just didn't feel like adding them
  2. People are afraid of them because they are immortals. Why? Because the thing that caused this power couldn't have been natural. And also because they don't understand it, and, as was in the first part, what people don't understand, they fear. At least, for this fic, that is!

~*Once upon forever part 2*~

~*Sora's point of view*~

It was getting colder. I could barely feel my fingers, anymore. Or any of the rest of me, for that matter. Why, oh why did it have to rain? Now? Couldn't it have waited?

I ran one hand through my hair, feeling my patient temperament dwindle away to nothing.

And, I am ashamed to say, that at this moment, I would have welcomed anything. Even death. With all that I had lived through in the past few days, yes, I would even welcome death.

But that was impossible. Anything could happen to us. Anything at all. Except for death. And at this moment, that thought was unwelcome.

Oh, everything would be so simple if only we could die! If only we had never received this curse…the curse to live forever…then none of this would have ever happened!

So, our one release, death, could never come.

~*Flashback*~

I let the cordless phone that I held in my trembling hand drop to the floor. It didn't make a sound, as the floor was carpeted with bits and pieces of clothing.

Taking a deep breath of the thick, oppressive air, I slumped my body against one of the walls.

Restlessly, I let my eyes survey my cramped confinement, from the two hangers dangling above my head to the black and white striped sock that lay beside my feet, as I pushed my hot, sweaty hair away from my forehead.

Shrugging my shoulders, I slid to the floor, bringing my knees up close to my chest. Stupid closet. I couldn't have a bigger one, could I?

I leaned my head against the wall, trying to concentrate all of my thoughts in one direction. What could I do? I knew for a fact that they would come for me. They knew who we were. They knew who _I_ was. And so, therefore, they knew where I lived, as well.

"Why?" I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to steady my breathing. "Why? Why did this have to happen to us? And everyone else…they treat it like some kind of…of…some kind of _disease!"_

I still didn't know what to do. 

But as I sat there, waiting for something…_anything_…to happen…I knew that all I could do was wait.

A moment later, I wished that I could go back in time, wishing that I could have back those last seconds of restlessness.

Because at that moment, _they_ came. Yes, _they._

I heard the fists pounding against the front door of my mother's apartment. Heard the splintering of wood as they smashed it in once I did not arrive to let them in.

Heard them trash through my mother's house, looking for me. Heard the sound of glass breaking, of material ripping. Of wood being cracked in half.

With the rush of blood that coursed through me, I felt that I couldn't move. Pulling myself far back into the corner, I hoped and prayed that I would seem invisible. I knew, however, that I could still be seen. 

So, praying that it wouldn't be too late, I reached out both hands towards the piles of clothing that lay scattered around me. 

With trembling fingers and the feeling that I was moving through water, I spread out as many articles of clothing over me as I could, making sure to hunch up into a ball and flatten myself as much as possible against the walls. 

Then, once again, all I could do was wait, while pleading to everything around me that I wouldn't be found.

I could hear the door open, even though I couldn't see the bright light that shone through the opening; my eyes were tightly shut.

I could hear them talking, though.

"Nothing in here," I heard one gruff voice announce, as the door began to shut. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Then I found out that I had acted to soon.

"How can you be sure? She could be hiding in there!" a second voice screeched.

I felt, rather than saw, one big, hairy hand reach out to grab something off the nearby table.

I also felt, rather than saw, an object hurtling through the air.

And I was powerless to stop it. The next thing I knew, was blackness.

~*End of Flashback*~

~*Tai's point of view*~

I drew back one balled up hand, letting it fly loose into the rough tree bark. I didn't even really care as the pain numbed my hand, while bright red blood trickled minute rivers down my palm.

The other's were all staring at me. What? Wasn't I aloud to get angry? Wasn't I aloud to lose it, just as well as the rest of them? I mean…for God's sake…we had almost all been captured and tortured! And I wasn't aloud to lose it!? I just stared back at them, with unmatched ferocity. 

One by one, everyone of the others sighed, shaking their head or rolling their eyes.

But I could still see the fear on their faces, as the droplets of rain ran down their faces. I thought I saw tears on Mimi's face, but couldn't be sure…it might just be the rain. Why was she so scared? I mean…we were only all alone…and being hunted…and about to be captured…

Who was I trying to fool? I, too, was scared. Not that I would ever admit that to the others! Sitting back down, I knew what I had to do. I had to finish relieving the horrors of the past days. Maybe if I finished them, then they would leave me alone in peace, for however short a time.

~*Flashback*~

The door was about to break in half…I could tell. But it seemed that deadbolts held me to the floor.

I was filled with terror…I couldn't help it. In a position like this, terror was only natural. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins…could feel my heart stop beating for what seemed forever, then beat double time to make up for it.

Casting a glance at Kari and TK, I saw that Kari was gripping TK's hand so hard that her knuckles were white.

I saw a splinter of wood push it's way out of the door, looking like fine needle poking through the door. An other one. Now a large crack near the middle.

I couldn't move. I knew that I had to…but I couldn't.

And then, there was no longer a door. Just an enraged face glaring at me in a large, gaping space.

I could hear Kari's sharp intake of breath, followed by that of TK.

I knew that I had to do something. No matter how much time had passed, I was still the leader of the Digidestined. I had to protect Kari and TK. My sister and her boyfriend. I had to…

I saw one man move towards Kari, reaching out to grab her.

"Kari!" my scream cut through the air at the same time as TK's, as we both lunged towards her, pulling her out of the way.

Kari couldn't seem to move. She looked just as I must have a split second before.

In a strange way, I didn't regret the fact that that one man had reached out to grab Kari. It was the one thing that had snapped me back to reality; the fact that my sister might be hurt.

With a measure of composure having returned to me, I grabbed one of her hands, as TK grabbed the other. Together, we dragged her towards the nearest window.

Reaching back one hand, I smashed my fist into the sparkling glass, watching as it broke into shards of diamond.

"Kari!" I cried, boosting her up and out of the room. "TK, you're next!" grabbing one of his arms, I literally threw him out the window to join Kari.

I turned to heave myself out of my apartment, but a large hand grabbed me from behind, closing around my neck.

I could feel the air being shut off from my lungs. The fact that I couldn't die helped some, but that didn't stop the unbearable pain and panic.

"Tai!" I heard someone scream my name. It sounded like Kari, but I couldn't be sure.

I could feel my organs beginning to shut down. I knew I couldn't die…it was impossible…but the pain was…unimaginable.

I could feel my face beginning to turn blue. Which was surprising, because it seemed that all I could feel was the pain. 

I didn't know what to do. I could feel my body slump to the ground. I could feel myself question why Kari and TK didn't come to my aid.

Their own screams for help seemed to answer that. Through eyes blurring with tears, I found that they, too, had been captured…were being hurt, or tortured in some way. How, I couldn't tell, however. Now, all I could focus on was the pain.

But I didn't die. I had known that I couldn't…but now that I realized that I was still alive…even without air…I knew that I would be okay.

With weak, trembling arms, I reached up, fumbling to draw the big hands away from my neck.

This caught my captor by surprise…He had believed that maybe he had defied what even he knew…that I was immortal. I guess that it was because my form had been so…lifeless.

So, with surprise, his hands loosened just a millimeter…maybe even less. But it was all that I needed.

That small, ever so small breath of air that I had managed to draw into my lungs made me strong, and I just managed to pull away. 

Taking in deep lung fulls of air, I sent silent thanks to up above.

Raising up one leg, I threw it painfully into the man's side, causing him to gasp in pain. I guess he was just as vulnerable to pain as I was.

"So do _you_ like the pain? Maybe just as much as I do?" I taunted sarcastically.

With that, I turned towards Kari and TK. TK, too, had managed to escape, and was trying to free Kari, who was pinned to the ground.

Taking another deep breath, I lunged at the man, throwing him off balance.

With TK's help, Kari was soon back outside, and scurrying down the fire escape, as both she and TK, upon my capture, had been plucked off of it.

TK was next, and this time, I didn't hesitate to jump out after him.

Upon reaching the ground, I lay on the soft, cool grass, trying to breathe so deeply that it hurt. But at least this time, it was a pain caused by _me,_ not by someone else.

It was TK who made me realize that the men were leaping down the fire escape after us.

So I managed to jump to my feet, stumbling after TK and Kari.

We managed to make it to the road. I could see people look on in surprise as they saw our condition. That surprise turned to fear as they realized who we were.

"We have to get to the others," I gasped. "And we have to find Izzy. We still don't know where he is!"

But that question was soon answered.

Because I was then staring into the cruel eyes of a tall, burly man who was walking on the other side of the street.

Another man, who was with him, started across the street towards us, and I moved in front of TK and Kari to protect them.

But my eyes were still fastened on the body that the first man dragged along. I could clearly see the red hair on his head.

Izzy.

To be continued…

So. Was that okay? Please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


	3. Once Upon Forever part 3

Once upon Forever part 3

~*Izzy's point of view*~

"So what do we do?" Tai demanded, pacing back and forth, his anger un-stilled. 

I shook my head. I didn't know. I really didn't know.

"C'mon, Izzy! If you can't figure something out, then who can?" Matt demanded, looking up from where he huddled with Mimi.

"This isn't the kind of thing that I usually deal with, Matt," I reminded him, managing to keep my anger down. I didn't know what to do! Couldn't they understand that?

"Why did this happen?" Kari asked in a soft voice, from where she was sitting with TK.

Silence hung heavily around us. No one knew. Not one of us.

I knew how it had started. I just didn't know why.

~*Flashback*~

"Ha! We defeated him!" Tai shouted in delight. 

I smiled, as well. Apocalamon had just been defeated. As of now, we all stood around, not yet having been returned to our world. We were still in that weird dimension. All of us.

I could feel something around me. Something in the air…

Something that seemed to almost…preserve me. It was a strange feeling…it kind of tingled, all the way through my body, from the tips of my hair right down to my toes. It seemed almost…far-off…like it wasn't happening to me…but to someone else, but that somehow, I could still feel it…

There was no doubt that the others had felt it, too. I could see it in their faces. 

I just shrugged it off. Little did I know, that years later, I would mentally kick myself for that mistake.

~*End of Flashback*~

How could I have been so stupid, not to realize, right then, that something was wrong? How could I not have comprehended the danger, at that moment?

Because I had been so young…had just gained victory over Apocalamon with my friends. That's why.

But I realized now. I can still feel that tingling feeling from so long ago…almost as if it just happened, today.

But it didn't really matter if it had happened then, today, or a hundred years ago…it seemed that my life was timeless, now…only what was going on at this exact moment…that was all I could think about…

And it didn't help that my laptop was now soaked…or that the battery had worn out…

~*Flashback*~

Blackness slowly started to dissolve into light. Tranquility turned into pain. Darkness faded into comprehension.

The sky…or ceiling…or what ever it was…I couldn't exactly say in my delirious state…hovered an inch above my head, then seemed to fly upwards till it was a hundred miles away.

So I just lay there…at least…I think that I was lying down…I couldn't be sure of anything, at the moment.

I tried not to focus on the present…tried to hold onto the calmness that was held in unconsciousness.

But I couldn't. Because I was already partially awake. And I couldn't seem to force myself back into the blackness.

I could hear faint voices, all around me…I could make out the sounds…but not the actually the words. It was really annoying…I was sure that if I were left alone in silence, that I would be able to pass out again…to forget everything…to be accepted back into a world containing no pain…

When I suddenly remembered why I had blacked out in the first place. I had to fully awaken…so, really against my will, I forced myself to concentrate on the voices.

Slowly…oh, ever so slowly…and not to mention painfully…my eyes began to focus…until I saw that I was staring up at a white ceiling. So I was inside. Not outside, as I had though that I might be.

Finally, I was able to make the slightest sense out of the voices that I was hearing, though I was still unsure as to whom they belonged to.

"See? He looks dead!" One voice commented.

"Don't be a fool! You know that they can't die! He's just acting!" a second voice shot back at the first.

Wonderful. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't really hope that anyone would come to my rescue…none of my friends knew just where I was. So if I were to escape, I would have to do it on my own.

But how?

I finally dared to open my eyes just a little. Blinding light filled my vision. I immediately squeezed my eyes tightly closed, then proceeded to open them again, more cautiously this time.

I could just make out two figures…two men…standing a few feet away, carrying on with their conversation. Just behind them, was a door.

I ruled that possibility out. I would have to pass my captors in order to escape through the door.

I glanced in the other direction. A window. Outside, I could see the setting sun. The sky was painted with pink and orange; red and gold. 

I didn't move an inch. I didn't dare. All the while I surveyed my surroundings, I kept as still as possible, only opening my eyes the slightest crack. No one must guess that I was awake.

It was then that I realized that my laptop had been thrown onto the ground. If I could get to it…I could send an e-mail for help…

But whom could I summon? Who, other than my parents and friends, would even _want_ to help me…me, one the "demons who lived forever," as my captures put it. I mean…what was so bad about living forever? It wasn't like we were going to hurt anyone, or anything…but then, I knew, as well as every one else, that whatever gave us our power wasn't natural. I guess that's where everyone's fear concerning the matter came from.

Back to my plan for help…I wasn't going to endanger my family…my mother or my father. And as for my friends…God only knew if they would ever have access to a computer again!

So I ruled that plan out, as well.

So it seemed that my only escape was to be through the window. But how could I do that with my captors just a few feet away?

Well…I could just make a run for it…I might make it…even if they shot at me, or something, I would be alright, after a while…but I couldn't take the chance of passing out, again. Then, they might move me somewhere else…I don't know, put me in jail or something…somewhere that I wouldn't be able to escape from.

But maybe if I waited, then a solution would present itself to me…

I looked back towards the window. And almost did a double take.

Because Tai's face was staring back at me from outside. I could clearly…well, kind of clearly, see Kari and TK standing behind him.

So. Maybe my friends _did_ know where I was. It was a comforting thought.

"Don't move. I've got plan," I saw him mouth. At least…I think that's what he was trying to say…

Well, I would do everything in my power to help them out with Tai's plan. So I tightly shut my eyes, being careful not to move so much as a millimeter. And I waited.

~*End of Flashback*~

~*Kari's point of view*~ 

I sighed, leaning over to lay my head on TK's shoulder. The rain was beginning to stop…thank God.

And I truly did Thank God. At least we were all still alive…I mean…yeah. And at least the rain was slowing down…even though I could see Izzy casting evil glances around at everyone, looking for who didn't warn him that his laptop had been lying out in the rain.

I sighed again. When would this ever end? Never, I guess. It would probably go on forever, unless society finally accepted us, eternal life and all.

But I doubted that would happen for a long, long time. But I could hope, couldn't I? Yeah. I could hope. But that didn't mean that everything would work out. But I could still hope.

And even after I lost hope, I knew that TK would gladly lend me _his_hope. I was glad that we were still together.

And then, light broke through the gloomy, depressing rain clouds. But that didn't mean that I was feeling too light inside.

No. The outside weather didn't always match that of inner weather. 

I just hoped that this would be over soon.

~*Flashback*~

"So. What's your brilliant plan, Tai?" TK demanded, as my brother turned from the window.

We had followed the men who had captured Izzy. After ducking out of site and leading the second man on a wild goose chase. Hey, we had to get rid of him somehow.

Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention to Tai and his plan.

"It's easy! One of us just…dresses up…you know…long coat…hat pulled down over the eyes…and calmly walks in, explaining that he's gonna take over the duty of watching Izzy. When the two men are gone, we get Izzy out of there! And since it's my idea, and I don't want anyone to get hurt, I'll do it."

"Um…Tai? Where do we get the 'costume,' exactly?"

"Um…I haven't exactly figured that out, yet…I'll be back in a minute!"

With that, he disappeared. I hoped that he would be all right. 

TK shook his head, as if to tell me that I had a crazy brother. I smiled my agreement.

"I say that if he isn't back within ten minutes, we go into search for him," TK announced. "We can't take any chances on anyone else being captured."

I once again nodded my agreement. It seemed that we wouldn't need to worry, however, as a few moments later, Tai was jogging back into view, a long coat and floppy hat dangling from his hands. 

I stared at him. TK stared at him. It seemed that my dear but crazy older brother had found just what he had been looking for. 

TK expressed just that, only in words. "I see that you still think your plan just might work. Let me guess…you almost got killed getting that crazy costume?"

Tai gave a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Actually…I almost _did_ get killed," was his reply.

No one was laughing now.

"So. Are we gonna use Tai's plan or not?" I finally voiced my question into words.

TK shrugged. "No one else has a suggestion, so I guess so."

Tai smiled smugly. "Okay. So I'll go in. I'll 'relieve' those two of their duty, and we'll escape out of through the window. You two wait here, in case something goes wrong." With that, Tai shrugged into the long jacket, buttoning it up, while I set the matching hat upon his head and pulled it down partially over his face, so that his features were hidden in ominous shadow.

Giving us a small thumbs up sign, Tai sauntered off around the building, heading back the way he had just come.

I shot a worried look at TK. 

"Don't worry, Kari," he assured me, moving closer so that he could drape one arm around my shoulders, as he read the fear in my eyes. "He'll be okay. I mean, this is _Tai_ we're talking about!"

I nodded, but did not say anything, for my brother was now entering the room in which Izzy was held captive. Crouching down, we made our way over to the window so that we could peer inside.

TK gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I returned it, glad that he was here to comfort me.

We couldn't hear what Tai was saying, but it was obvious that, at first, the two men did not believe him.

I guess that Tai just kept on trying to persuade them. Finally, shrugging their shoulders, the two men left.

I tried to still the butterflies in my stomach, but couldn't seem to do so. There was so many things that could go wrong with this plan…the men could come back…they could get help…so many things…

I watched as Tai hurried over to Izzy. He stood, as if unsure what to do as he looked down at Izzy. It was then that I saw that Izzy was bound to the surface on which he lay. Tai did not have anything to help him to free the boy.

Without a word, TK quickly stood up, lifting the pane of glass from the window. I reached out one hand to stop him, but he just gave me a look that said that everything would be okay. And I believed him.

With one, quick, fluid movement, TK was in the room and crossing over to where Tai and Izzy stood, offering his help.

Izzy was soon free. But it was then that I heard the footsteps nearing the door that led into the room.

The others must have heard it, too, for TK's head snapped up, and a panicked look crossed onto Tai's face.

Grabbing onto one of Izzy's arms, Tai swung him out the window. Izzy fell to the ground. Tai had not had the time to be gentle. Both Tai and TK hurled themselves out of the window right after.

I helped Izzy to stand up just as one of the two men stepped back into the room. I could see the look of shock on his face turn to anger.

We didn't hang around to see what he would do. We just took off. But we couldn't move quickly enough. Izzy stumbled, the circulation in his wrists and ankles not yet having been fully restored. 

Tai and TK helped him along, while I ran beside them. Fear was coursing through my veins, and was the only thing that kept me going on through my utter exhaustion. 

As we ran, we seemed to loose our pursuers. And it seemed that we were safe. For now.

It was then that I saw the object on the ground. A pair of glasses. Startlingly familiar.

They were Joe's. He had been here.

Okay, so maybe that sucked. The next part _will_ be better…I hope! So…what did you think? Please review!

Gatomon_1


	4. Once Upon Forever part 4

Okay, in answer to a question I was asked. Yes, they can get hurt. Let's say they broke their leg, or something. They would still feel the pain, and everything, and it would take them as long as anyone else to heal. Now, if they chopped their limbs off, or something, they would just…regenerate them…I guess!

~*Once upon Forever part 4*~

~*Joe's point view*~ 

I shivered. Not only from the cold. But from fear, as well. Not that I'd ever admit just how afraid I was to the others…but oh, Lord…I _was_ afraid. And with _very_ good reason, too! I mean…God…look what was happening…

I shook my head…_Stop thinking about it, Joe! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ But it wasn't exactly that easy.

Luckily, I was good at concealing my feelings…my emotions. Oh, I didn't used to be able to do that…to think things without showing it…but I've had plenty practice over the last little while…

I just didn't know what to do…almost didn't know what to feel…relief at the fact that, no matter what, I couldn't die…or fear, at the fact that I could be tortured for all the rest of my life. God, what a terrible idea…One time at near torture was enough…more than enough…

~*Flashback*~

"Please don't let them find me, _please_ don't let them find me!"

As I heard myself muttering these words, I quickly and firmly shut my mouth. I couldn't take a chance on being heard…on being found…

God, I wished I could see…my glasses had slipped from my face in my scramble to escape my almost-captors. But better the glasses than my life. I sure wasn't about to give my life up to torture.

But, oh, if only I could see!

Groping around with one out-stretched hand, I pulled myself to my feet, peering ahead of me into what seemed like blank space.

I couldn't see…but I walked anyway. I could only hope that I walked away from the danger…and not towards it.

"Joe!" 

Upon hearing my name, I whirled around, anxiously trying to see through the distance. Though all I could see was blurry shapes, I did recognize the voice. It was that of Mimi's.

"Joe! Over here! A little to the right!"

This time, the voice was that of Matt. I did as I had been instructed, veering slightly to the right, until I finally became close enough to be able to see their faces. Without a word, Matt grabbed one of my arms and dragged me through the door of a house. I recognized the building as his father's house.

"Have you seen the other, yet?" Mimi threw the question in my direction.

I shook my head. No.

"Have you?" I returned the question. This time, it was Mimi who shook her head.

"Well, we can't just wait here, can we?" Matt asked impatiently.

Couldn't we? Wouldn't it be safer than to be out, wandering the streets?

"I agree," Mimi replied softly. She thought for a moment. "Sora's house is the nearest from where we are, right now. I suggest that we check on her. Maybe she's in her house."

Matt agreed with Mimi, though he did not say the words. I knew that he would agree with her. So it seemed that I had no choice other than to follow them. Unless I wanted to stay here alone. Which I didn't.

I didn't know the way to Sora's house. It was a good thing that Mimi did. She led us up one street, then down another. It seemed to take…seemed to take _forever._ But I knew that, in reality, it only took a matter of about ten minutes.

We were lucky. No one had spotted us. Maybe because we all had large, floppy hats pulled down over our faces. It had been Matt's idea.

So, after those ten minutes that seemed like forever, we _finally_ reached Sora's house. Mimi rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

"Maybe she's not here," Matt suggested.

"Um…yeah," I agreed. "And…maybe we should…you know, get out of here? Before we get captured and tortured _forever?"_

Matt turned towards me. "I have an idea," he said.

"What?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Why don't you just shut up?"

I turned from him. Fine! If he wanted to spend the rest of his life having his limps ripped from him, then FINE!

It was then that I noticed I was alone. The door which I stood before swung back and forth on the breeze. Mimi and Matt had obviously given up on waiting and had walked right in.

I glanced around cautiously, then shrugged my shoulders, and stepped inside, as well. At lease it was safer in the house.

The house was silent…oh, so very silent…until I heard Mimi's startled cry, followed by a profanity from Matt.

I hurried forward, and skidded to a stop as the scene before me came into view. Sora lay sprawled out on the floor of a closet, dried blood smeared over one side of her face. Mimi hung onto the door of the closet for dear life, looking about ready to faint. That's how I felt, too. I never had completely gotten over feeling faint at the sight of blood.

Matt was knelt down beside Sora, checking for a pulse, even though it was useless. No doubt, it would be there. She was obviously alive, for a relieved look crossed onto his face. But, of course she was alive. He stood up and reached for Mimi, helping her to stand up straight. "She's alive," he assured her. "It's okay."

"NO, Matt! It's not okay, can't you see that?" she was crying. I couldn't really blame her. This whole thing was just beyond terrible, beyond horrifying. It was just so…apocalyptic. 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the looks of horror cross onto my friends' faces. It was the banging on the door that broke me from my deep thoughts. 

Whirling around, I glanced frantically around for an escape route. They were here! They were HERE! Oh, God, what would happen to us?

The door flung upon. A spiky brown head poked through the doorway.

It was Tai! And behind him, Kari and TK, holding Izzy up, helping him to stand!

I saw both Mimi and Matt relax. Tai looked quite happy to see us, too.

Until his gaze fell onto Sora's prostrate form. Onto the blood that covered one side of her face. He looked about as sick as I felt.

~*End of Flashback*~

~*Matt's point of view*~

So. We were all here, now. Mimi and I. Joe. Tai, Kari, Izzy, and thankfully, TK. And even Sora, though she was still unconscious

What was going to happen to us? I wasn't exactly that frightened for myself. It was more of a fear of what would happen to my brother. To my friends. To my girlfriend.

"Hey, Matt? I could use some help."

Tai's voice brung me back to the present. He was pushing a table towards the front door. The one that they had just come through. He was obviously trying to barricade the door. I was about to tell him to get someone else to help him. Mimi needed me. But I realized that everyone else was busy. Joe knelt on the floor, tending to Sora. TK and Kari were helping a weak, and almost unconscious Izzy over to a couch so that he could sit down. And Mimi looked like she was about to pass out.

So, with a sigh, I grabbed a chair, throwing it against the table that Tai had drawn up against the door. With that, Tai moved to do the same to the back door, while I continued to pile up various pieces of furniture around the front door.

It wouldn't keep anyone out for long, but it might by us some time.

As soon as I was finished, I crossed over to where Mimi sat, enveloping her in my arms.

"We need a plan," Tai announced. Like we didn't already know that. 

"We know," Kari responded softly. "But what?"

"I say we get our revenge," I stated, and the cold tone in my voice surprised me. "Make them pay for what they did to us. For putting us through all of this." I motioned with one hand around our group. Izzy lay propped up against one wall, as we had needed the couch for our barricades. His head dropped to one side. As far as I could tell, he was unconscious.

TK sat with Kari, trying to stop her trembling. They were talking softly, and Kari looked as if she were about to break into tears. This, of course, made TK look angry. Angry that anything would dare to make his girlfriend this upset.

Sora still lay on the floor. She was no longer sprawled out on the bottom of the closet. Joe had pulled her out, as well as cleaned up the blood, though I knew that he hadn't enjoyed it. She looked as if she were dead.

Joe sat with his head in his hands. I had always kind of had contempt for him…he was so afraid of everything. But this time, I didn't mentally deny him his fear. God, I felt the same fear. Not that I would have admitted it to anyone.

Tai stood by one window, hidden by the curtains, his fists clenching and unclenching, his jaw working silently. He looked about ready to burst. Yet I knew, that deep inside, even our courageous leader felt soul eating fear.

Mimi also sat on the floor, her head resting upon her knees. Her shoulders trembled, and I knew that she was softly crying. This was the one thing I couldn't stand. Seeing her so afraid. Seeing the mental pain that we was going through.

I gently sat down beside her, not knowing what to do to comfort her. God, I wanted revenge. 

"Maybe we should just escape," TK suggested, trying to conceal his anger. "Get away. Go into hiding."

"We could just stay here. Maybe they won't come back. They obviously didn't find Sora. Maybe they think we're already gone." Joe didn't even sound hopeful in the least bit.

"Or maybe if we just explain that we shouldn't be feared, maybe they'll listen," Kari's voice still sounded quiet and soft.

Did she really believe that? No one would listen to us! They would capture us and try…_try_ to kill us before we could get one word out!

"What do you think, Matt," TK turned towards me, the question showing in his eyes, as well as in his voice.

What did I think? What _did_ I think? I didn't know. Our lives had been miserable because people had feared us so much…the past few days had been pure torture…more torture than all the rest of my life put together. It angered me so…

But the part that enraged me the most, was the sight of tears running down Mimi's face. The knowledge that she felt pain that was as immense…if not stronger…than my own. Oh, yes. I would have revenge. Revenge for myself…but most of all, revenge for Mimi.

I looked up, coldness radiating from my eyes…from my face…from my very being. I knew just how to answer. Knew just what I wanted to do. For a moment, I had second thoughts…maybe it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be…

But I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. Staring straight at my friends, my head held high, I answered.

"What do I think? Yes, maybe we should go into hiding. It would be the…the less violent way. Yes, we could just stay here. But what are the chances that they won't come back? And we know that no one would listen to us, were we to explain."

I took a deep breath."Here's what I say. Let the guilty pay."

To be continued…

Okay, I know that this was really short, but the next part will be longer. I'm working on the 5th part, so it should be out soon, hopefully! Please review! 

Gatomon_1


	5. Once Upon Forever part 5

Author's note: Okay, I hope that this fic hasn't been to confusing with all the flashbacks. But, to let you know, everything is now in the present tense. No more flashbacks. Now, just so that it's not even _more_ confusing, I know that in the last part, I didn't have a present tense for Matt, and just went right back into the flashback. I'm sorry if that made it confusing! But it _was_ still a flashback, and not present tense! And, just to let you know, Sora _has_ regained consciousness, now!

~*Once Upon Forever Part 5*~

~*Matt's point of view*~

"So." Tai stood up, looking straight into my eyes. "Three days ago, Matt, you said to let the guilty pay. You still up for it?"

My eyes stared back into his. "I don't run away from a fight," was my answer. "_Especially_ not a fight that may determine our freedom. Our future."

Mimi reached for my hand, intertwining her fingers with my own.

"We need a plan," Sora's voice was soft, but full of understanding of what we must do. 

"Yes," Izzy agreed. "It would not be logical for us to go into battle without a plan. The chances of us actually _winning_ would be one to…"

"_Never_ tell me the odds!" Joe groaned, his face white at the prospect of loosing, and, with that, loosing all thought of freedom. He took a deep breath. "Wouldn't it just be better to walk away silently? We don't _have_ to fight!"

I looked at him with scorn in my eyes. "You're wrong. We _do_ have to fight. Even if we don't, they'll find us anyway. We're fighting for our future, here, Joe. Our _freedom._ We have to show them that we're _not_ going to walk away silently. Show them that we're _not_ going to give up our freedom! Our _future!"_

Mimi looked up. "As much as I hate to admit it, Matt's right. But we still need a plan."

"We strike unexpectedly, in the middle of the night." I said, my voice cold. But, I didn't feel cold inside. That's just what I wanted them to think. I didn't want them to think that I was emotionally confused. I couldn't let them think that…

But, inside, I didn't know if I would be able to go through with a plan. What if my rage consumed me, and I became a killing machine? Or what if I suddenly grew fearful, and backed out…chickened out? What if…

"That's not a plan, Matt," Kari rebuked.

"You have a better idea?" I shot back at her. Kari just shook her head, looking at the ground.

Surprisingly, it was Mimi who came up with the plan. Her face white, she laid out a plan that I knew must have been forming in her mind for the past few days. 

"We…" her voice faltered for a moment, then picked up strength. "We infiltrate the place. In disguise, of course…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "We act as if we're…as if we're one of…_them._ Two of us…or maybe three…no more than that, I would think. Whoever it is captures the rest of us. When those of us captured are sentenced to torture, which I would expect, whoever is doing the infiltrating agrees, volunteering to set it all up."

She seemed to have trouble going on. I soon found out, as the plan would require horrible torture. "Those who are captured…may have to go through torture…while the other two or three…the "enemies" get away, get ready, and strike back with full strength.

"Then, a group of…maybe three…or even two…rounds up all the witnesses and…" she choked. "Either kills them or tortures them into silence…" she choked again, her face becoming even whiter at the prospect. "While the others escape. We can't all escape to the same place. One here, one there. In different countries. Different continents. So that no one ever finds us all."

I was shocked. I wouldn't have thought that it would be her to come up with a plan like this. Not Mimi. Not Mimi, who just wanted peace, just wanted to be able to live out her life…long as it may be, in peace, with family and friends. The plan was…I guess, for any normal person, suicide. Murder. But, I guess, not for us. God…even _I_ wouldn't have dared to voice a plan like this…but it _was_ sensible.

The others accepted. Tai with a disturbed look. Sora and Kari, both looking like they'd just stepped out of a battle with their inner selves. Joe, with a face as white as, if not whiter, than Mimi's. Izzy, who looked as if her were silently discussing the odds with himself. TK, with a look of hope that it would all work out. And me, agreeing coldly, but inside writhing and turning at the prospect of it all.

As it turned out, Tai and Izzy would be our "captors." I thought that I would have hated that job, watching my friends being tortured. But when I found out what _I_ had to do, I wished that I could take Tai's place. Or Izzy's. Or anyone else's on Earth.

I, along with Mimi, would be responsible for the last job. The job of "Either killing them or torturing them into silence."

But then, I guess that everyone thought that I would be able to stand it. And I wasn't about to back out…to let them all know just how scared I really was. And Mimi. Mimi had volunteered, obviously not wanting me to go through what she knew would be emotional torture, alone.

I was glad that she was coming. But also hesitant about it. I didn't want her to experience it. Didn't want her…caring, cheerful Mimi, to have to kill someone. But, then…I guess there was no choice. The choice was her's alone. Just like it was my choice not to back away. To act fearful. When, in truth, I had never been more scared.

~*Kari's point of view*~

You would think that things just couldn't get worse, from there.

But believe me. They could.

We all went to sleep. We would need all the energy we could muster for our mission tomorrow. Mimi had walked away to a small stream. She had said that she wanted to clean herself up, a bit.

No one had thought there was any danger in that.

But believe me. There was.

We woke up in the morning. Mimi wasn't there. Matt went searching for her. 

And returned alone, carrying a small silver bracelet that Mimi always wore.

She had been captured. Which meant that we now had a _real_ reason to fight. We couldn't let them hurt Mimi.

We were going to go through with it. We were _actually going to go through with it._ I couldn't believe it! Who knew how many people we were condemning to death, just so that we could live in freedom? It made me sick just thinking about it. But still. I knew it was our only way. There was no peaceful way out of this. I wish there was, but there wasn't. Oh, God, how I wish there was, but that didn't change the fact that there wasn't.

The worst part, I knew, however, would be the torture. Selfish as it may seem, I didn't_ want_ to be tortured!

I still couldn't believe that we were actually going to go through with it. How many people might we kill? It was…inhuman, almost! But yet, at the same time that I thought this, I had a part in it. I had agreed. Though it had been after much inner conflict, I had still agreed.

And so, I was standing at the edge of the forest, TK on one side of me, Sora on the other. Matt stood behind me, hands clasped, while Joe stood beside him, complaining all the while.

Had we not been able to live forever, we would be walking into murder! It would have been suicide! But what could I do but go along with the plan? I had agreed, after all.

I took in deep breath after deep breath while Tai, trying to be gentle, bound my arms behind my back. It had to look as if he and Izzy really had captured us. That they loathed us as much as everything else did.

"Everyone ready?" Izzy's voice was somewhat hesitant. 

"Wait." Joe's voice silenced everyone. "Maybe someone should stay behind. Just in case something happens."

I knew that Joe was just trying to get out of torture. But, hell, I wish _I_ could do the same.

"Joe," Tai sighed. "I thought we all agreed on this plan."

"I know. But still…" Joe argued.

Tai began to speak again, but never got to finish his sentence, as Sora cut in. "No, Tai. Maybe Joe's right. Maybe two of us should stay behind. Any volunteers?"

How I wished I could volunteer. But I wasn't about to step out and let one of my friends take my place. Let one of my friends be tortured in my place. No. That wouldn't do.

It seemed that everyone else thought along my train of thought. No one else volunteered. Not even Joe, though everyone knew that he didn't want to go through with the plan.

After what seemed like eternities of silence, Tai spoke, taking the place of the leader he was. "Joe and Sora," he said briskly. "You stay behind. Follow at a safe distance. If something goes wrong, it's all up to you."

In a way, I wished that he had picked me to stay out of the fight. Out of the "Torture Zone." But, in another way, I was glad that he hadn't. Like said earlier. At least I was taking the torture in place of Joe or Sora. At least I would have _that_ to comfort me.

"Let's do it."

I couldn't believe that Matt could be that calm and cool at a time like this! We were going into _torture!_ But then, I guess that was his way of dealing with it all.

I found myself shaking my head. It was all so…bizarre. Years ago, we fought to save everyone. To save the Digiworld. Now, we walked into what would normally be slaughter. But this time, it was to capture or to kill, not to free and to save. It made me feel sick inside.

And yet, I had agreed.

We were nearing our destination. Maybe another half-mile, and we would once again be within civilization. Within the city that had banned us out forever. 

Forever. That word had a new meaning for us all, now.

I could feel TK's hand, reaching for mine, as we still had a bit of flexibility left. I even felt my hand return his gentle squeeze. But, in truth, I was not responsible for it. For anything. My body was running on automatic. I was almost unaware of everything.

And then, we were there.

There. Our destination. The point where Matt…and Mimi, might very well have to kill in order to save our freedom. Mimi still had her part in the plan. We assumed that, upon being rescued, she would be able to carry out her part.

Freedom. It had never seemed so important to me.

We all took our places. Sora and Joe receded a few steps into the forest, waiting, on edge, in case anything were to happen.

TK, Matt, and I waited while Tai and Izzy re-bound our arms together, trying to be gentle, yet pulling the rope tight. _Way_ tighter than before.

I could feel the rope cut into my skin. A very unpleasant feeling.

I could just see TK form the silent words 'I love you, Kari,' with his mouth. I returned them. Still almost unaware that I did so.

Freedom. Yes, we were fighting for our freedom.

~*Mimi's point of view*~

I slowly and groggily opened my eyes. Where was I? Last I remembered, I was by the stream.

And now, I was here. I was in a small room. Almost as small as my walk-in closet at home. 

My wrists and ankles were bound, and I lay, sprawled across the floor.

It was then that I remembered. I had been attacked. All I could remember was three men stepping from the shadows and walking towards me.

I guess they must have knocked me out. Because I couldn't remember anything else.

Our plan…I guess now my friends had a real reason to go through with the plan. The plan that _I_ had come up with. I knew that I would be expected to carry out my part of the plan. The part that I would do with Matt. 

The part that meant that I would possibly have to kill.

I could have cried. Not for myself. But for my friends. I knew that what we were about to do would tear them apart. It would tear me apart, too, but I was more worried for my friends.

And, strangely, worried for our enemies, as well. The likely had no idea what was coming. And if she and Matt were to have to kill…well, they likely had no idea that they're deaths were so near, either.

I was shaking. Weather it was in anticipation of being rescued, or fear of what I knew I had to do, I didn't know.

How I wished I could be with Matt, right now.

But I could do that _after_ this. 

Yes. Afterwards, we would all have to escape to different parts of the world. We would be separated.

Oh, TK and Kari would go in the same direction. And Tai and Sora. And Matt and I. But we would still be scattered.

But, hey. I always wanted to travel. Maybe Matt and I could go to Europe. We could reside in France. Paris, here I come.

Who was I trying to fool? I was still shaking. 

~*Sora's point of view*~ 

"Is everyone ready?" Tai's voice sounded as shaky as he looked. We had fought numerous times. But never had we gone up against our own race. Humanity. Never had we gone in to…kill. But we needed to, right? We needed to, if we were to be free.

I still didn't like it. In fact, I was almost ashamed of Mimi. Ashamed at her for coming up with such a sickening plan. Bloodshed…what if we had to kill?

Matt stood near me, to my left. Kari and TK stood one on either side of him.

"Sora," Joe whispered, tapping me on the shoulder.

With a start, I almost fell to the ground. I had been so deep in thought…the others were moving forward. I watched them go. I almost hoped that I would not be needed.

Everyone was moving forward, with the exception of Joe and I. We would trail behind in a few moments. Tai and Izzy herded everyone deeper into the city, floppy hats and large coats hiding them.

I knew that the people in the city would recognize them immediately. They would make way for our 'captors.' Right. Our 'captors' were really two of us. But they didn't know that. They didn't _need_ to know that.

A few seconds later, I realized that Joe was moving forward, glancing back at me. I quickly shook my head and followed him. We would need to be close by, just in case our help was needed.

We soon reached a large building. It must have been where Izzy had been held, for I could see him tense up, even from a distance.

Joe and I crouched behind a low bush, just meters away from the building. Here, we could watch safely the happenings of our plan. Hopefully. 

Two men met Tai and Izzy. Pulled everyone roughly into a small room.

Without thinking, I crept up to a window. Looking nervous, Joe followed me.

And, before I knew it, Tai's foot was in one face, Izzy's fist in another. I guess they had decided to ditch the torture part of the plan. Good idea.

A _very_good idea. Torture was _never_ pretty.

~*Tai's point of view*~

We were in! Yes! 

Izzy and I hadn't really _planned_ to forget the torture part of the plan. I guess we were just so mad that we plain out attacked.

We were now trying to move inconspicuously through the hallways.

Right.

Sooner or later, hopefully later, someone would find two men, bound and gagged, lying on the floor near the entrance of the building. Make that two _unconscious_ men. We _had_ been angry.

I looked at my companions. Kari's face was white, and she looked silent and solemn. TK walked ahead glumly, as if hating the whole prospect of the plan. Matt's face was also pale. I knew that he was worried sick about Mimi.

Speaking of which, where _was_ she?

Matt finally spoke up, speaking in low tones so as not to be detected. "Look. We're in. Maybe we should split up and try to find her."

I knew that he was talking about Mimi. Everyone knew that he was talking about Mimi.

"Matt, that wasn't part of the plan…" Izzy began before he was cut off.

"I don't care!" Matt hissed. "She's got to be _somewhere_ and I plan to find her! We can cover more ground if we split up!"

I glanced around. No one was within sight. 

As Izzy had said. It wasn't part of the plan. But then, Izzy and I hadn't _exactly_ followed the plan, had we? And Matt was right. We could cover _way_ more ground if we split up.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Kari and TK, turn down the right corridor," I announced, pointing before starting to untie their bonds. "Izzy and I will turn to the left. Matt, straight ahead."

Izzy knew that he had been defeated. Shrugging his shoulders, he set to work helping me.

"Whoever finds her first, get her outside," I said, knowing very well that my orders would be followed without hesitation.

I hoped that we could get her out. I _really_ hoped that this would work.

~*Matt's point of view*~

If they had hurt her, I would _kill_them! I swear…if they so much as damaged _one strand of hair on her head_ they would be _dead!_

I _never_ should have let her go off alone! I should have _known_ that something would happen! That she might be captured!

God, if something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live. I just wouldn't be able to go on. And it would be all my fault

I kept walking down the long, straight corridor. Every time I came to a door, I stopped, listened, and carefully opened it.

Every time that I found nothing, I became more impatient, worried, and angry.

I _really_hoped that I would be the one to find her. Because I knew that if one of the others found her, they would just get her out. They would not fight. They would not kill. They wouldn't make Mimi's captors pay.

And I knew that _I_ would.

If something had happened to her…

No. I couldn't think that way. I just had to believe that she would be all right. That I would get to her in time.

I would, wouldn't I?

I had reached that last door at the end of the corridor. I pressed my ear to the wood. I listened as intently as I knew how.

There were voices. Well, one voice. Was someone talking on the phone?

Maybe I should pass this one by. There was someone in there. And if Mimi wasn't in there, then I might draw un-needed attention to us.

But what if she _was_ in there? I couldn't take that chance.

So I opened it.

And found Mimi, bound and gagged, sprawled on the floor.

A man stood, bent over her. Speaking menacingly to her.

She looked up. Saw me. Our eyes met.

She was okay! She looked pretty much unhurt!

I was so happy to see her that I could have cried. And I would have, had we been alone. But right now, I had revenge to take.

So with one, smooth movement, the man was down. I had kicked him between the shoulder blades.

Reaching down I tore the gag from Mimi's mouth. Kneeling by her side, I reached for my pocketknife and hurriedly cut away the ropes that bound her wrists together.

She would have to untie her ankles. I had a soon-to-be dead man to deal with.

And then I saw the flaw in it all.

The man pulled a gun from his coat pocket.

A gun! I had been so _stupid!_ Of _course_ he had a gun! Why _wouldn't_ he? I could have slapped myself.

I turned back to look Mimi in the eyes. I wanted to see her. I _needed_ to see her. I knew that the sight of her would give me strength.

I knew that a bullet couldn't kill me. But it would hurt. It would be painful. So _very_ painful. And I was no use if I was in total, complete pain.

I closed my eyes. Silently counted to three. 

On the third second, my eyes flew open. Anger flowing through my veins, I launched myself at the man.

It caught him off guard. I knocked him to the ground. Reached for his gun.

He pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed harmlessly passed me. He hadn't taken the time to aim properly. 

He cocked the trigger. This time, he took the time to aim. I knew that it would hit me. 

But not if I got the gun. I reached for it again. Grabbed the barrel. 

And yanked it from his hand.

Now _I_ had the upper edge. Now _he_ was a dead man.

A flash of movement caught my eye. Mimi had freed herself, and was up and moving. Her movements were slow from the lack of circulation.

"Matt…don't…" she pleaded. Her eyes were large and bright with unshed tears. "Matt…show me that you've still got a human side…" 

Her voice was tearing me apart! I knelt there…staring into her eyes, while she stood, pleading with me, both with words, and without.

"Matt…" her voice was about to break.

I looked away from her face and down at the man who was looking with fear into my eyes. No! I couldn't let him go! He had tried to kill _me!_ So why couldn't I try to kill _him?_

"Matt…"

That's why. Her voice haunted me. Haunted me with its simplicity…it's pleading…but most of all, with its humanity.

"Matt…"

God! I couldn't do it. If I did, Mimi would hate me forever. And, while I could easily live with the guilt of another's bloodshed, I couldn't live without Mimi.

With a grunt of disgust, I threw the man to the ground, kicking him one last time, savagely in the side, while he let out another groan.

Then, I turned and, taking Mimi's hand, walked away.

But I couldn't stop myself from looking back into his eyes.

And as our eyes met, and I saw the fear and hatred in them, I knew that it wasn't over. We would meet again.

And so, two sets of eyes stared into each other…one, fearful and hatred-filled. The other, cold, distant, un-caring…but also filled with hatred…and both, with the knowledge that we would meet again and fight out this fight. Battle out this battle. One on one. Me and him.

But for now, I would leave. Walk away. Follow Mimi away from here. To start another life. God only knew where TK and Kari, where. Tai and Sora, Izzy and Joe. All I knew…or at least, all that I _hoped_ I knew, was that they were safe. 

But, for now, I was with Mimi. 

So, with that, with that knowledge burning deep in my soul, I tore my eyes away from his, and, turning, walked calmly away.

But not without knowing, that, one day, two sets of eyes would once again stare into each other. One, fearful and hatred-filled. The other, cold, distant, un-caring…but also filled with hatred.

The End.

Don't worry…there WILL be an epilogue! I've already got the idea for it! I hope that you all liked this! Please review!

Gatomon_1


	6. Once Upon Forever: Epilogue: Part 1

Yes, the long awaited (yeah, right) epilogue to "Once Upon Forever," is finally out! Well, at least part 1 is!

Dedication: To Maggie for helping me edit this! And also to all of you who read and reviewed all the parts of "Once Upon Forever"!

~*Once Upon Forever: Epilogue: Part 1*~

~*Normal Point of View*~

Sighing, a girl with long, blond hair pushed the door to her apartment open, throwing the contents in her arms onto an empty counter.

Pushing her hair away from her face, she kicked the door closed and turned to sorting through her groceries.

"Alexia!" a familiar voice greeted her, sending tingles up and down her spine.

She turned, surveying her boyfriend and fiancée. Wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his black hair was arranged in spikes.

She giggled. "We're alone, Matt! No need to call me by my alias!"

He grinned. "Mimi, then."

She sighed and reached a hand up to her hair. "I still can't get used to blond hair," she announced."

Matt sighed as well. "Mimi, it's been that way for almost a year. And besides," he added, his voice filling with teasing offence. "What's wrong with blond hair?"

Mimi giggled again. A second later, it turned into a mournful sigh.

Matt knew that she was thinking back on their lives. He let her think.

~*Mimi's point of view*~

It was just so bizarre. Insane. Crazy. Whatever you want to call it.

After that last fight, we had left, Matt and I. Had started over.

We were in France, now. Paris, to be exact. I had always wanted to go to Paris.

We had had to change _everything_ about us. Our names. Our appearance. Our personalities. 

I was now Alexia Malibey. My beautiful brown hair that I used to wear loose was now blond and almost always braided. With the help of colored contacts, my eyes were now a dark blue.

I had told Matt that changing our eye color had been going a little far. But he had insisted. Had said that we must take no chances.

So we had changed _everything._

Where Mimi Tachikawa had loved the color pink, Alexia hated it. Now, blue was my _favorite_ color. Where Mimi had been outgoing and loud, Alexia Malibey was shy and silent.

Which used to be a _very_ difficult thing for me to pull off.

I had wanted to use the name Sarah, that of my younger sister. Sarah had been the one to warn me. To save me from being captured, I guess. But Alexia sounds _so_ much more foreign, don't you think?

As said before, playing the part of Alexia used to be so difficult. My alias was so different from the real me.

But now it isn't. I've just gotten so used to it.

But who _was_ the real me, anymore? Mimi Tachikawa, girl who lived forever, whom I could only really be, around Matt? Or Alexia Malibey, the normal girl, whom I was around everyone else?

I was just afraid that there may soon cease to exist a Mimi Tachikawa, and in her place would forever live Alexia Malibey.

~*Matt's Point of View*~ 

Dimitri. Dimitri, with black hair and eyes. Dimitri. Couldn't I have changed my name to something like…I don't know…Sam? Something short and simple? No. Mimi _had_ to _insist_ on Dimitri.

I was in Paris, of course. Also Mimi's idea. I had been willing to let Mimi handle most of the facts of our future.

Until she chose the name _Dimitri._

Not that it was a bad name. It just sounded…I don't know, foreign. And kind of long. I liked Matt. Or Sam. Sam would have worked.

But it had made her happy. And that was what I had wanted.

I had always been silent and cold. But now even more so. I had totally withdrawn from society.

Mimi said that I should become outgoing…go for the Goth look! But silent and moody was so much easier for me to act. People viewed me as totally heartless…except with it came to Mimi.

I did _kind_of go for the Goth look…I dressed in _totally_ black. Black shirt, black pants, black hair, black eyes, right down to black shoes and socks! And, now that I think of it…I'm also wearing black underwear. Not that I checked, or anything.

"Matt? Matt…" with an annoyed tone of voice, Mimi waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Matt…"

"Earth? Who says I'm Earth?" I joked back.

Mimi giggled. "You've been _totally_ ignoring me for the last five minutes!"

I looked up. "Oh. Sorry."

"Oh Sorry?" she screeched. This soon turned into a laugh.

I smiled. It was good to hear her laugh again.

***

~*Joe's Point of View*~

I heard myself sigh in releif. Another long day of work was over. My days were filled to over flowing. So many people needed a doctor's care…

In case you can't tell, I'm in Africa. Helping all those homeless people. It's like I've finally found my place, or something. Or something.

I've totally lost track of all my friends. Except for Izzy. We had all agreed to keep in touch with at least one person, just in case something happened.

I hadn't wanted to change my name _too_ much, so I had gone with Joel. Joel Mercaadees. The little kids call me Doctor Car…I can't get through to them that it's Mercaadees, not Mercedes!

I hadn't changed my hair or eyes color or anything…I had _cut_ my hair, though. 

And where I had always been…well, I guess you could say a wimp, I now had to act the part of a brave man. Very hard, if you ask me. Though it _is_ nice to act all tough, for a change.

And you know what those kids have made me do? Put on stilts and a clown costume. As if I weren't already tall enough.

***

~*Sora's point of View*~

"Ah! Hot! Hot! HOT!" Tai was waving his hands around in the air, spaghetti dangling from his open mouth, hot sauce dripping over his chin. His eyes were large and watery. Not being able to stand it, he jumped to his feet, dancing around from one foot to the other.

"Water! WATER!" he grabbed a full glass, throwing it over his hair. It didn't seem to work. He reached for my glass with one hand, still dancing around. Not exactly a smart idea…but hey, Tai's not the sharpest person in the world! The combination of water glass and not-so-fancy dance steps caused the water to slosh all over the front of my new shirt.

Did I mention what he did with his other hand? Grabbed his fork and shoveled more hot spaghetti into his mouth. How stupid can you get?

I sighed and lay down my fork, rolling my eyes at him. Picking up my fork, I continued to push the spaghetti back and forth, back and forth. Then I lay it down again, hiding my face in my hands.

"Ricardo!" I moaned, using his alias. "I _told_ you it was hot! This happens _every time_we come here! Which just so happens to be _every day!_ You _never_listen to me!"

"That's the point!" he argued, reaching for another forkful of hot pasta. "And besides…I was so mez…mess…mes…you know what I mean…by your beauty to listen!"

I sighed. "You mean 'mesmerized'?" 

"Yes! That's it!"

By now, the whole restaurant was staring.

"Come on! You know you love me…"

I groaned. _How did I _ever_ fall in love with him?_ But looking at him, I knew the answer.

"Here," I offered, passing him the extra glass of water. "And sit down! You're making scene!"

And of course, he didn't listen to me.

Did I mention that we're in Italy? After the whole thing with living forever, Tai and I took off for Italy. It was Tai's idea…you know, the food and all. 

We had changed, of course. That was the whole point of moving to Italy. I was now called Isabella Soccerball. And you know what was really horrible? Tai called me Isa. Isa Soccerball. Damn Tai! I should never have let him name us! I fought for the last name of Tennisball, but it just didn't work!

Isabella. Such a big leap from Sora. 

And Tai was Ricardo Soccerball. Yes, we were married. Though we had stopped aging at sixteen, by normal standards we were now almost19.

My hair was still the same color…except that it now hung to my waist. It had a different style, of course. But I had changed my eyes to be a fiery red, as well. I know…not exactly natural. But once again, Tai had insisted. And once Tai gets an idea, don't try to talk him out of it. He'll win, eventually.

That's why he was still eating hot spaghetti. 

Tai had changed, as well. He had refused to cut his hair…as in, almost killed me when I suggested it. But it was blue…

My personality hadn't changed any…and neither had Tai's. We both played on soccer teams, and I swam and played tennis as well.

At least I had _that_much of my old life.

***

~*Izzy's point of View*~

"No! NO! You convert the hadeofler into raeflose, _then_ turn it into foeclot! Not the other way around!" I exclaimed to my computer class.

Couldn't they understand? Weren't my definitions of hadeofler, raeflose, and foeclot good enough? I mean, yeah, I made up the words…but still…

"Um…Mr. Hadeofler, can you go through that again?"

"Well, first you take the hadeofler…you do know what that is, don't you?"

"Your last name?"

"Well, yes…but it also means…(insert long, unexplainable definition here), so, I decided to name it after me."

What a change, huh? From Koushiro Izumi to Zacharias Hadeofler. Hey, it _sounded_ technical.

I had changed a lot…not just my name. As in, blond hair, azure eyes, darker skin, and jeans and a T-shirt. I also wore those high shoes to make me look taller than I really am. And no! They're NOT platforms!

My personality was the same, though. I could _never_ get rid of my technicality. I tried…I really did! I just couldn't do it!

Really!

***

~*Kari's point of View*~

Ireland was wonderful…it really was. But why couldn't it stop raining? Because one thing I knew…Raina Anne McCloud _hated_ rain.

I sighed, and TK reached for my hand. The movie on TV continued to play, and it was already 2 in the morning.

What? We didn't have to go to school or anything!

"So, Raina Anne," TK teased in a fake, yet sexy, Irish accent. "Enjoying the movie? Hey, Lassie?"

I smiled. "Yes, Aaron McDalf," I teased back.

Because those were our new names. Raina Anne McCloud, an Aaron McDalf.

We stayed mainly the same…same appearance, same personalities…because, let's face. We didn't leave the house too often. To many good TV shows on! According to TK, that is.

I turned my attention back to the movie, then looked back at TK. He had fallen asleep. Slumping against the back of the couch. I could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, so I knew he must be dreaming.

I just wondered what he was dreaming _about._

~*TK's point of View*~ 

"NO! I refuse!"

"Aw, come on TK! For me?" Kari begged, her eyes wide and pleading.

I sighed in disgust, looking down at the green, pointy hat that I held in my hands. "No! I'll look like an idiot!"

"No you won't! You'll look so cute! Like…like…like a leprechaun!"

"Look, Kari, I've already got the shoes with bells on the toes. I'm NOT wearing the hat!"

"But we're in Ireland! You _have_ to be a leprechaun!"

"No!" I turned away.

"I said…_you have to be a leprechaun!"_

I turned back around. Kari no longer stood before me. Instead, was a man I'd never met before, yet I knew he was evil. And as I watched, he grabbed Kari and stabbed a long, sharp knife into her body.

I woke up sweating. "Kari?" I asked cautiously. "Kari, where are you?"

But she wasn't there. All I could see was…

Two shadows. One dragging the other away.

To be continued…

Okay, so there are going to be two parts…don't worry! The second part should be out soon!

Gatomon_1


	7. Once Upon Forever: Epilogue: Part 2

I GIVE UP! I. GIVE. UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* fine. I WON'T quit. MAKE me keep writing!

Okay, I had a question about Sora's name…Isabella Soccerball. ^_^ I had in the other part that Tai called her "Isa Soccerball." In case you didn't get that, say it outloud to yourself. "Isa Soccerball." In other words, he's telling Sora that she's a Soccerball. ^_^

~*Once Upon Forever: Epilogue part 2*~

~*Tai's point of View*~

"Tai!"

I could hear the fear in TK's voice, even over the phone, even through the crackling static. Panic immediately welled up within me. Had something happened to Kari?

"Tai! Kari's gone!"

My worst fears had been proven. Kari was…gone…no…

"What? Where? When?" I didn't even give the younger boy time to answer my questions before throwing more at him.

"Where are you? Where is she? What time did she disappear? Can you remember anything helpful?"

Sora was staring at me, a strange, confused look on her face. I realized that I was babbling on.

A few moments later, I slammed the telephone back down into its receiver. My knuckles were white from clutching the plastic so hard.

Sora looked at me, her eyes asking the question that her lips could not form.

"Kari's gone," was all I could get out.

I sank into the nearest chair. "Kari's gone," I repeated. "TK doesn't know where she is."

I lay my head in my hands, then looked back up into Sora's eyes. I knew that they must be large and pleading.

Sora gently rested one hand on my shoulder, stroking my head with the other. Sitting down in the chair next to me, she slowly put her arms around my neck.

"Don't worry," she murmured into my ear. "We'll find her."

I pulled back to look once more into her eyes. "You don't understand. Whoever took her knows who she is! Don't you see? They're going to find us all!"

~*~

~*Mimi's point of view*~

"What do you mean Kari's been taken!?" I could hear the hysteria in my voice.

Matt just shook his head. 

I glanced over at the phone that he had just replaced, willing it with all my being to ring again. For it to be TK, saying that there had been some mistake.

But there was no sound other than the sound of our own breathing.

Matt finally spoke up. "TK went to sleep, and, when he woke up, he saw two shadows. One, who he thinks is the kidnapper, was dragging the other, assumedly Kari, away." He looked up. "They know who we are!"

I took a deep breath. "Do the others know?"

Matt looked at me. "When we all separated, Tai told us to keep in touch with one other person other than who we might be with. Kari kept in touch with Tai, which means that TK, who she was living with, knows where he is. And TK kept in touch with me." He looked away. "But Izzy and Joe kept in touch with each other, and no one else. We don't know where they are…which means…"

I shuddered, shaking violently. "That they could have been taken, too."

~*~

I impatiently hopped from foot to foot, staring at my watch for the umpteenth time in the last 30 seconds. Still no sign of them.

I looked to Matt for reassurance. He gave me a wobbly smile.

I sighed, still impatient. Tai, Sora, and TK should be here at any moment. It had been decided that we needed to get together. So Sora and Tai had stopped by Ireland to pick up TK, then had hopped a plane to here, in Paris.

And they were about 10 minutes late.

I knew that planes were often quite late. But it was just making me nervous. God only knew what could happen to them…

"Mimi!" 

The call of my name made my head jerk upward. And then, I found myself running towards my best friend.

As I embraced Sora, I whispered to her, "It's Alexia. Remember…we have to be careful!"

Sora smiled. "And I'm Isabella." She sighed. "Isabella Soccerball."

I erupted into laughter, clutching at my sides. "Soccerball? Who came up with that? Tai?"

She nodded. "Yup." She grinned.

I turned to greet the others, giving TK a warm hug. "Don't worry. She'll be okay," I heard myself whisper.

He looked me in the eye. "I hope so. I really, really hope so."

~*~

~*Izzy's point of View*~

"NO! You CAN'T take me against my will!"

"How much do you want to bet?" the masked man sneered at me. "We know who you are! Do you hear that? We _know_ who you are!"

I struggled against my captors.

"Let me go! This is a free county!"

"Yeah. And that means that we're free to take you!"

"Do you know who I am? I'm Zacharias Hadeofler!"

"Yeah, yeah," one of the men replied. "Sure, Izumi. Sure."

It shocked me to hear my real name after so long. I hadn't been called it for…years!

And with it came a sinking sense of loss. They knew who I was. They knew who I was…

And the next thing I knew was blackness.

~*~

~*TK's point of View*~

I felt like a failure. I had let them take Kari. God, I hadn't meant to! I really hadn't! If I could go back and do it all over again, I would _never_ have let them take her! God, if only I had stayed awake…

"Earth to TK…"

It was then that I realized that I just sat there, with the others staring at me and Tai waving one hand around in front of my face.

I shook my head. 

Matt laughed sardonically. "Pay attention, TK." He looked at me and his voice became immediately softer. "We need your help in coming up with a plan."

"So. You said that you dreamed about it?" Sora pressed gently.

I nodded.

"What did the man look like?" Mimi asked. "In the dream, I mean."

I sighed. "It was just a dream. Who says that the man in my dream was the man who took Kari?"

Tai looked angry. "Look, TK! It's all we have to go on! So TELL ME!"

Matt's head shot up, and he jumped to his feet. "Hey!" he protested. "Go easy on him! He's been through a lot, jerk!"

For a few seconds they just stared into each other's eyes, each set filled with hatred…when suddenly, Matt stumbled backwards.

"Matt? Are you okay?" I could hear worry in my tone.

He looked up with eyes full of fear. "Two sets of angry eyes…TK! What did he look like!?" 

There was a tone of desperation in his voice.

"Well…he was a big man, really. Hair as black as midnight. Dark complexion…"

"His eyes…" Matt demanded.

"His eyes? They were like two never-ending holes that seemed to bore right through your soul. Eyes blacker than black on black.

Matt's eyes were filled with horror. "No…"

~*Matt's point of view*~

No. No! It couldn't be! 

Could it?

Eyes blacker than black on black…two never ending holes boring through your soul...

"It's him," I rasped.

Long ago, after having rescued Mimi, I had stared into a set of eyes. Eyes that were as filled with hatred as mine.

Just as had happened with Tai a few moments earlier. Though why I should hate Tai I had no idea. Maybe it was just that, after having not seen him for so long, all of our old differences seemed to spring up.

But back on topic. I knew that the man that TK had seen in his dream was real…he was my enemy from long ago.

And in our hatred filled eyes was a promise. I promise that we would meet again and fight.

It looked like that time was drawing near.

"Matt, what man?" Sora asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. 

I started to answer, but it seemed that I wasn't the only one with memories.

"The man…the one who kidnapped me so long ago…the one that you almost killed," Mimi whispered, her eyes locked on mine.

And I felt my whole soul filling with hatred. He would pay. He would pay for what he had done so long ago!

"Let's go!" I demanded, my voice rough.

I just received blank stares.

"I know where she is."

~*~

~*Kari's point of View*~

My limbs felt weighted down with lead. Almost as if I were sinking…always sinking…

But sinking without water.

My head felt heavy, kind of as if I had been hit on the head with a sledge hammer.

I felt that I couldn't move. I was so tired…

I tried to block out the pounding of my head.

But to no avail. It still hurt like hell.

My mind seemed all blurry. As if it had been shrouded in mist.

But one thing was as clear as daylight.

I had been captured. Which meant that someone…someone…knew who I…who _we_ were.

Oh, God…had TK…had the others…TK…had they been captured? Had they!? I had to know…and yet, there was no way that I could find out.

Oh, God, please let them be alright, was really the only thing running through my head. Please…

I let out a groan, and immediately heard footsteps.

Maybe someone was coming to help…maybe someone was coming to take away the pain in my head…maybe someone…

And I was once again engulfed in darkness.

~*~

~*Sora's point of View*~

"Where?" I head Tai demand immediately.

Matt smiled grimly. "The same place where Mimi was taken after she was captured. Which means…"

Tai finished my sentence. "…That we have to go back to Japan."

~*~

I was worried. I could admit that. I was scared. I could admit that, too. Hell, I was terrified! We were going back to Japan! 

Yeah, Japan was our home. But, like, _everyone_ in Japan knew about us! We could be walking right into a trap…

And we still hadn't gotten a hold of Joe or Izzy, either.

Had they been captured, as well?

I hoped not. Saving Kari was going to be hard enough.

We were on a plane. We had caught the soonest flight for Japan.

We needed to get there as soon as possible.

There was no telling _what_ they would do to Kari…and to Joe and Izzy, if they, too, had been captured…if we put it off any longer.

I was staring down into what seemed like endless blue ocean. 

I was so tired…it wouldn't hurt to get just a few moments of sleep…since I didn't get _any_ last night…

And the next thing I knew, we were there.

We were there. Back in Odaiba. We were there…

~*Tai's point of View*~

We were back. We. Were. BACK!

God, it felt good to be back home…even though it was dangerous.

"Well. Lead the way, Matt," I said, waving my hand for him to go ahead of me. We had to get to Kari…and Izzy and Joe, if they were there…

Matt walked on ahead of me.

"If I remember right, the building is just about a five minute walk from here," he announced.

Five minutes and our friends would be safe.

Those five minutes seemed to take forever.

But, finally, there we were…

It was a cinch sneaking in. But _they_ had probably planned it that way.

Matt had no problem leading us to the room where he was certain that Kari, Izzy, and Joe were.

Because we were all pretty certain, now, that Izzy and Joe had been captured, as well.

We reached the room.

And there they were!

All three of them! And they were all safe…even though they _were_ bound and gagged.

I could see the relief in their eyes upon seeing us.

I moved towards my little sister, and that's when all the trouble began.

~*Joe's point of View*~

We were being rescued! Alright!

I sighed and shook my head. I still remembered how I had been kidnapped. Or rather…doctor-napped. 

They had appeared at my clinic. They had dragged me away.

I still remembered how the little kids screamed "Dr. Car! Come back!"

I shook my head again, bringing myself back to the present. I saw Tai race towards his sister.

And then my…or rather, our…captors rushed in.

And the final battle began.

Before she ran off to join the fight, Sora cut me free.

I dragged myself over into a corner to quickly regain my strength. I was too weak to be of any use…

But as soon as I got my blood flowing through my veins properly again, I would help.

Terror seemed to help me, though, and I was on my feet sooner than would have been thought.

I had never liked fighting. But here I was, unmercifully killing all that got in my way.

A kick here, a shove there…

And then everyone dispersed. Disappeared.

Everyone ran off. 

I grinned. They were scared of me! Of me…Dr. Car! I mean…Joe Kido!

But then I saw the truth.

A handful of people lay, dead, on the floor. That's what the others had been afraid of. Dying.

I felt guilty. So many lives had been taken for our freedom…

Without a word, I followed the others out the window. Out the window to freedom. But I noticed that Matt and Mimi stayed behind.

I didn't question it. I knew what Matt wanted…or needed…to do. Everyone knew.

And, of course, Mimi would stay by his side.

I just hoped that they would be alright.

~*Mimi's point of view*~

Kari, Joe, and Izzy were safe! They were safe! 

But what about Matt and I? Would we be okay?

I knew what Matt wanted to do. He wanted to meet up with his old enemy.

He wanted to fight with him.

To kill him.

And I knew that he wouldn't stop until he had.

I looked up. Matt was gone! I must have stopped walking…must have let him go on ahead…

Without another thought, I hurried on, desperate to find him before he did something horrible…

But it was already too late.

There they were. Staring into each other's eyes.

~*Matt's point of View*~

There he was. My old enemy.

And my eyes met his, and I saw the fear and hatred in them. I knew that it wasn't over. We had met again.

And so, two sets of eyes stared into each other…one, fearful and hatred-filled. The other, cold, distant, un-caring…but also filled with hatred…and both, with the knowledge that we had met again to fight out that fight. Battle out that battle. One on one. Me and him.

I felt my fist connecting with his rib cage, with his face, with his arm…anywhere and everywhere that I aimed.

He hit back. I dodged blow after blow, most of his hits missing me. 

But some of them landed where he had intended, shooting pain throughout my body.

But I would be okay.

And I would win this fight.

I was sure. I was certain. I was INVINCIBLE! 

And then, with a groan of pain, he slid to my feet.

And without thinking, my fist connected with the side of his head with a sickening crunch.

And it was over.

I turned to find Mimi behind me, crying.

I turned towards her and folded her into my arms, letting her cry.

And then I knew. It would _never_ be over.

As long as we lived, it would never end.

And as we would lived forever, so would this episode in my life.

Nothing would ever end. Not for us, anyway.

The End.

Okay, so that was not a very good ending…

But nothing would ever end… Which means…that this story will never end! J/K…there WILL be a sequel, though. I've already got the idea! Please review! 

And I hate to say this…I really do. I've never had to say this one ANY of my fics. But here it is. No reviews, no sequel.

Gatomon_1


End file.
